The Vampire of Arendelle (Anna x Reader)
by JackFrostVampyre594
Summary: After you save Princess Anna, you find yourself obligated to protect Arendelle from the creatures of the night who lurk in the darkness. Reader insert. Vampire!Reader x Anna.
1. Save my Sister

**Chapter 1**

You continue to traipse though the snow. Flurries of snowflakes come in all directions. You tug uncomfortably at the scarf that is wrapped around your neck, and covering your mouth. Heaving a muffled sigh, you remove the scarf from in front of your mouth. The cold didn't affect you, and you had no need for the garment, but you had a habit of wearing winter clothing outside, in case any humans found you, and began asking questions.

Who would find you out here, though? This must've been the biggest snowstorm you'd seen in your hundreds of years of existence. A mortal would be crazy to come out here.

Suddenly, intrigued, you notice the faint outline of a woman in the distance. She is hunched over, crying, and a man is raising a sword, intent on ending her life.

You gasp, shocked at the scene, and just as you are about to run to the aid of the blonde, a redheaded girl; who is possibly a few years younger than the blonde; leaps in front of the man, her hand outstretched.

You turn around momentarily. A bulky, blonde man is trying to find his way through the frozen, chaotic weather. You don't have time to wonder what all these humans are doing in the sub-zero weather. Using your inhuman speed, you dash to the man who is wielding the sword.

You barrel into him, snarling fiercely. The man lands a few feet away in the snow, and stares up at you, his eyes wide with fear.

"What are you?" he whispers, fearfully.

"I am your worst nightmare if you mess with me, buster," you snarl, eyes flaring with rage.

"I-I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he manages to stutter, regaining some dignity. You enclose your left hand around his neck, and slowly begin to squeeze.

"You cares?" you spat, poisonously. You are so tempted to end his life, then and there, but something in you stops you. You glance behind you at the blonde and redhead, and then glare back at Hans.

"We will continue this later," you say to him. You release him, but he's too scared to move. You could care less.

You rush to the blonde woman's side. She gasps, and looks up at you.

As if sensing your intentions, she says, "Save my sister."

"Of course," you say, and bow/curtsy. Something about her just screams that she has the right to such respect.

You walk to the redhead, and then effortlessly pick her up. She shudders, and curls up into you, but recoils slightly upon discovering that you are not much warmer than the winter weather.

If anything, you're much, _much_ colder.

You feel the redhead's forehead. "There is still life in her. I can save her, but we don't have much time."

"Do what you must," the blonde woman says to you.

"Elsa?" the redhead asks, her tone soft and weak.

"You're gonna be alright, Anna," the blonde, Elsa, replies. She looks up at you, uncertainly.

"She _will_ be okay," you say. Then, you walk off with Anna into the snowstorm.

Once you are away from human eyes, you begin running at your full speed to Arendelle


	2. Revealing your Secret

**Chapter 2**

Once you reach Arendelle, you slow your pace down to a normal, human running pace. You soon find yourself at Castle Arendelle, home to Arendelle's royal family.

You stop at the front gate.

The guards look at you, with dubious expressions. Once they see that you are carrying the princess, they immediately let you in. You nod gratefully to them.

After a few minutes of checking rooms, you finally come across a certain room that you believe is Anna's.

There is a huge bed in the center of the room, and the walls are green. There is a window next to the bed, letting in what little light comes through the clouds, and there is also a huge dresser on the other side of the room.

You walk to the bed and pull back the covers gently. You place Anna on the bed, and look at her for a moment. She groans softly.

You kneel down on one knee and take her left hand.

"I'm so sorry," you whisper regretfully, and then put her left wrist to your mouth.

Effortlessly, you bite through the tender flesh. Blood—A-negative, to be exact—gushes out over your tongue.

The taste is so delicious, sweet, and tantalizing. You resist the urge to suck out her precious life source. You swallow the one mouthful of blood, and then your vampire blood comes out of your fangs, into the bite.

Anna whimpers in pain.

You sigh regretfully, once more, and then seal the bite with more of your blood. You cover Anna with the blanket, and brush a lock of red hair out of her face.

You tilt your head to the right, noting a single strand of pure white hair among the fiery locks. You smile slightly, and then get up.

You leave the room, closing the door, as to give Anna some peace. Kai walks up to you.

"Her Majesty wishes to see you," he says.

"Yes," you say.

Kai leads you to the throne room. You are about to kneel/curtsy, when Elsa stops you.

"There is no need for the formalities," she says. You look up at her, confused.

"But—" you start. Elsa stops you with a dismissive wave.

"You saved my sister. I believe there is no need for any formalities," she says, with a gentle smile.

"Um, well, about that..." you start. Elsa interjects.

"You did save her, right?"

"Yes, she is currently resting. Within a few days she should be okay...but she will be slightly different," you explain.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Y/N," you say.

"Well, Y/N, what do you mean my sister will be 'slightly different' after she is healed?" Elsa asks.

"Your Majesty..." you begin.

"Call me Elsa," she says, the warm smile momentarily returning. It vanishes a second later.

"Elsa," you say. "I am not completely human."

"Explain yourself," she replies.

"I am a creature of the night. I am a vampire," you say.

"A vampire?" Elsa is clearly doubtful of your explanation.

"Yes, You...Elsa," you find it difficult to refer to her in such a casual manner. "I have fangs, I am immortal, and I...drink blood."

"Show your fangs," Elsa says. She makes it sound more like a polite request, than a command.

You elongate your fangs to their full length. If Elsa was startled or frightened by them, she kept the emotion hidden under a composed mask.

"Hmm," she says. "Kai."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai says, stepping forward.

"Check on Anna for me, please," Elsa says. Kai bows his head, and leaves the room.

The sound of the doors closing is heard, and then there is total silence. Neither you nor the queen says anything. Kai returns a few moments later.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna is unnaturally pale and has a bite mark on her left wrist. It seemed to be the perfect cross between a human's teeth marks and an animal's teeth marks," he says, his tone mildly distressed.

Elsa turns to you.

"That is my teeth marks. She was so cold that the only way I could save her was by transforming her into one of my kind," you say. You bow your head, regretfully, and look up at Elsa.

There's a voice in your head, which says to you, sarcastically, _'You're a vampire, yet, you're cowering to a human queen. Ugh...'_

Seeing your distress, Elsa smiles gently at you, and says, "You did both, what you had to do and what you were commanded to do. I told you to save my sister. I never said you had to save her a certain way."

You visibly relax at the queen's words.

"After the princess' transformation is complete, I will ensure that the only blood she drinks is animal blood, so she won't be a threat to anyone in the kingdom," you say.

"May I see her?" Elsa asks you.

"You are her sister," you say, as if to tell her that she doesn't have to ask anyone whether she can see Anna, or not.

Elsa laughs under her breath, "Is it safe for me to see her?"

"Yes, Elsa," you say. "Your sister is currently in a sleeplike state. She can hear everything, but she can't respond to anything said."

Elsa arises from her throne and calmly strides to the door, her expression composed. Once she gets to the door, she gestures for you to follow.

You walk to her, obediently.

As you two walk down the hall, there is a comfortable silence.

Elsa breaks the silence, by asking, "How long have you been a vampire, Y/N?"

You turn to the queen. "Well...maybe for two hundred years. I lost track after ninety-nine years." You snicker to yourself, managing a small smile.

Elsa laughs softly. You smile, pleased that you still have a sense of humor after such a long time.

"I must warn you about something," you say.

"Yes?" Elsa asks.

"Anna might scream occasionally. When the vampire blood reaches certain parts of the body, such as the lungs or heart, it is as if your body has been set on fire," you say. "If she happens to start screaming, do not worry, it is natural. If something goes wrong, I will sense it," you say.

Elsa nods, despite her worried look.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I won't let anything happen to your sister," you say.

Elsa smiles at you, genuinely thankful.

You both get the door to Anna's bedchamber, and Elsa exhales, as if preparing herself for the sight she is about to see. She opens the door, and you follow, closing the door behind you.

Elsa gasps at the sight of her baby sister. Anna is a sickly shade of pale, and her eyes are close. She looks very similar to a corpse.

"Anna..." Elsa whispers, bending down beside the bed. She takes Anna's hand in hers, and looks at the bite mark.

You turn away from the sight, guilt brutally ripping you apart.

After a moment, arms wrap around you.

The response is instinctive. You hug Elsa in return, crying with guilt.

"I didn't want to end her mortal life," you sob. "I hoped there was a different way I could've saved her."

Elsa gently shushes you, "It's alright, Y/N, I know it is hard, but you saved her, and that is what matters. By doing this, you helped all of Arendelle."

"I've never turned anyone before," you moan. "I didn't want to spread the curse."

Elsa just continues to hug you, occasionally murmuring words of comfort to you.


	3. Watching

**Chapter 3**

After a minute, you withdraw from Elsa's comforting embrace. You stand by the bed, and look down at Anna.

"So much like me when I was turned," you whisper. Your eyes are saddened.

"Hmm?" Elsa asks.

"Nothing," you say, with a shake of your head. "I hope she's gonna be okay, afterwards."

Elsa looks up at you, beginning to glare icy daggers at you.

You put your hands up defensively. "Physically, she will be fine. I just worry about how she will respond to the changes."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asks. It's not the command of a queen; instead, it is the inquiry of a worried sibling.

"Fledglings—newly turned vampires—can have different responses to the transformation. They wake up, and they know something is different. Sometimes, when they wake up, they are confused. Sometimes, they are scared. Sometimes, they can become very hostile until their sire gets them used to being around people," you explain. "I don't know how Anna will respond after her transformation is complete."

Suddenly, Anna grumbles and curls up into a ball. Elsa takes a step forward and outstretches her right hand, meaning to comfort her sister.

"Don't," you say, grabbing her arm.

Anna whimpers once more, and then unleashes a bloodcurdling scream of torture. She begins to thrash in agony.

Elsa looks at you. You can tell she's trying hard not to panic. You, reassuringly, grab her hand.

After a few minutes, Anna relaxes and her expression becomes peaceful. She turns to face away from you and Elsa.

"How long will this happen, Y/N?" Elsa inquires, looking at you, with a very worried expression.

"Three days," you reply. "On the third day, at sunset, she will awaken."

"What if she..." Elsa can't bring herself to finish the sentence. She prays it doesn't happen. You understand what she means, and reply:

"If she is hostile when she awakens, and shows no sign of knowing you, I will make sure that you and I are the first people she gets used to, again," you promise the Snow Queen.

Elsa embraces you, once more, and says, "Thank you, Y/N,"

"It is the least I could do," you reply, smiling in return.

With that, you both watch the transforming human. A comfortable silence enveloped the room.

Two hours later, you walk to the window, and open it. The cool, night air blows your hair a little.

"You're leaving?" Elsa asks. You are surprised to find a hint of sadness in the queen's voice.

You crouch down on the windowsill, and turn to face the monarch. "I don't belong here. I might be a vampire, but that doesn't change my status as a mere commoner."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the dungeon?" Elsa asks, and then blushes slightly at the awkwardness of the question.

You laugh under your breath. "I'll be fine. At any rate, I need to feed. I'll come back in three days."

Elsa walks forward, and places her right hand on your shoulder. "Safe travels, little vampire."

You bow your head. "Thank you."

Then, you leap out the window, and vanish into the night.


	4. All-New Anna

**Chapter 4**

Anna groans in her sleep, and then sits up. Her long, red hair is unruly, and sticking up in all directions. She looks around, her eyes only half open. She appears to be looking for something, or, more specifically, some_one_.

You.

"Anna?" Elsa asks, softly.

Anna's eyes narrow, and her expression becomes angry. She leaps up and turns to Elsa, snarling, fangs elongated. Elsa jumps up, and backs against the wall.

"Blood," Anna growls.

Elsa tries desperately to recognize something about this young fledgling, anything to signify that this is her sprightly baby sister.

Alas, any traits of the former Princess Anna of Arendelle have vanished into the night, along with her mortality.

"Anna?" Elsa asks again, her voice soft and fearful.

"Blood!" Anna snarls, viciously.

You leap into the room, and land, crouched, in front of Elsa. You growl mercilessly at Anna, and she backs away, her eyes wide and expression apprehensive.

The sight breaks Elsa's heart, and she looks down at your hunkered form. You pay no heed to the Queen of Arendelle, and keep your eyes on Anna.

You slowly rise to your feet, and put your hand out, palm facing Anna. A sign for her to stop.

"Stand down, fledgling," you say, tone severe.

"Yes, Creator," Anna whispers, head bowed, abashed. Your expression softens, and you walk to Anna. You outstretch your arms, and the fledgling doesn't hesitate to hug you in return.

Elsa gives you a mildly jealous look. You look up at her once, and then back down to the redheaded vampire.

"Do you want to hunt?" you ask Anna, your tone soft and gentle.

That seems to ignite something in Anna. She gasps softly and rubs her neck, as if in pain. She gazes up at you, imploringly, and nods in confirmation.

You smile softly, and gesture to the window. In a blur of vampiric speed, Anna is perched on the windowsill.

"How long will you be gone?" Elsa asks you. You shrug, unknowing.

"Until Anna's thirst is under control," you say. Anna whimpers, pleadingly, and you chuckle under your breath.

You join Anna on the windowsill, and then turn to Elsa and give her a small wave, as a farewell gesture. She returns the gesture, with a small smile.

Afterwards, you and your newly-created fledgling leap off the windowsill, and fly into the air.

Elsa's smile vanishes. She exhales, and walks to the window, her expression sad. She looks out, in hopes of getting one last glance at Anna.

Also, in hopes of her little sister showing some kind of recognition to her.

Unfortunately, the redheaded vampire was already swallowed by the night.

With that unfortunate fact, Elsa sighs, bows her head, and walks away from the window.


	5. Creator and Fledgling Bonding

**Chapter 5**

The feeling of the wind blowing through your hair gives you a sense of freedom. You inhale deeply, and then exhale with a smile. Anna is ahead of you, a hungry look in her blood-red eyes.

You both stop in the middle of the woods. Anna begins sniffing the air.

"What is it?" you ask. "What do you smell?" You place a hand on her shoulder. Anna sniffs again, and then growls and bolts away, ahead of you.

_'She must've caught the scent of something,'_ you think. The strong odors of nature are blocking any scent of blood from entering your nose. A fledgling's sense of smell is a lot stronger than a full vampire's.

You find Anna a little ways ahead. She is crouched behind a bush. A soft, golden light illuminates her pale face.

Wait a second. That could only mean...

A small campfire is lit in the small clearing. A man and two children, a young boy and girl, are sitting around it. The man is telling the two kids a story. The boy is huddling close to the girl, looks of fear plastered on their faces.

Anna hisses, fangs coming out.

"No, Anna!" you cry, and push her away. You land a few feet away from the small campsite. You both land with a grunt.

Anna struggles under your grasp.

"Blood," she whines. "Blood..."

"No, Anna!" you say, authoritatively. "You are not going to kill a human over your thirst!"

The moonlight shining on you, combined with your intense look, makes you look fear-provoking. Anna recoils slightly.

"Creator," she says, softly, as if she's afraid you will lash out at the slightest thing she says to you, "get off me."

"Only if you do not hurt those humans," you reply, your tone soft, yet firm.

Anna nods, and you release her. She pulls her knees up to her chin, and then stares up at you.

You smile gently, and help her up. You both begin running in the opposite direction from the campsite.

Suddenly, during your sprint, Anna tags you, and then runs ahead. You chuckle under your breath, and then leap into the nearest tree. You bound from treetop-to-treetop, watching the young fledgling, who is merely a red blur to your enhanced eyes. Seeing an advantage up ahead, you fly ahead, and land.

Anna bursts through the bushes, and then turns around, laughing.

"Beat ya!" she cries, happily. Silence greets her taunt. "Creator?" she asks, uncertainly, and looks around into the darkness. Her expression turns from playful to afraid, and she backs away slowly.

"Creator?" she calls out for you.

"Tag!" you exclaim, and tag her from behind, before dashing off. Anna's smile returns and she chases after you.

You leap up into a tree, and look around. You notice a coyote in the distance. You fly over and then dive toward it, snarling. You land on it, and then break its neck.

"Anna, come here!" you call. She's at your side in an instant.

Upon seeing the dead carnivore, Anna smiles happily, and bends down, biting into the coyote's neck, sucking ravenously at the creature's life source.

When she removes her mouth, blood is smeared around her lips. Her dark green dress is coated in blood. Her hands suffered the same treatment.

"Little monster," you say with a slight laugh. Anna blushes, embarrassed.

"Do I really look that horrible?" she asks, referring to the blood smeared all over her.

"No," you say. "You look like a perfect creature of the night. A mighty hunter who lurks in the shadows." There is a proud tone to your voice.

Anna smiles. "I'll race you back!"

You already had a head start.


	6. Goodnight, Anna

**Chapter 6**

Anna soars skyward, and lands on her windowsill. She climbs into her room, and then sits down on her bed, watching the window expectantly. You land on her windowsill a minute later, panting and gasping for breath.

"Not...fair," you pant. "You flew...the last five...miles." You groan and collapse onto the floor. Anna giggles.

"You never said flying was against the rules," she replies with an impish smile. You smirk at the fledgling, and then get up and close the window, and pull the green, velvet curtains over the window. You then walk over to Anna, and pull back the bedcovers. Anna lies down and you cover her up.

"Goodnight," you say to her, despite the fact that morning's first rays are about to shine down on Arendelle.

Anna smiles. You bend down and gently kiss her forehead, and then you walk to her door.

Just as you're about to leave, Anna lightly calls out, "Wait."

You turn to her, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Are you leaving?" she asks, her smile vanishing slightly. You smile regretfully.

"Yes, Anna. I can't be here," you say.

"But the sun will kill you," Anna replies, in a vain attempt at getting you to stay with her. You snicker.

"The older a vampire gets, the more immune they are to sunlight. I can be in the sun for a few hours before I burn," you say, with the kind smile.

Anna pouts. "Will you come back?"

"Tonight," you reply, softly. Then, you leave her bedchamber, closing the door behind you.


	7. The Ice Master's Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

Kristoff walks around the castle grounds, contented. He has just finished his deliveries as Arendelle's royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

He stops and puts his best reindeer friend, Sven, in the royal stables. Then, he grabs a bag of carrots near the door and throws the bag inside. Sven excitedly begins to munch on the carrots.

Kristoff sighs contentedly. "Wonder what Feisty Pants is doing."

He walks out of the stables, and isn't too surprised to find the tiny snowman, Olaf, happily running to him, his flurry following him. Kristoff snickers, and bends down. Olaf doesn't need to say anything; Kristoff knows the snowman is after a 'warm hug'.

"Hi, Kristoff," greets the snowman.

"Hey, Olaf," Kristoff says. "Where's Anna?"

Olaf gets out of the man's arms, and looks confused. "She wasn't with you?"

"No," Kristoff replies, getting concerned. "I just got back from the deliveries."

"Maybe she's with Elsa," Olaf answers.

Kristoff takes the advice of the tiny snowman, and walks inside the castle. He walks to Elsa's study, and then knocks on the door.

"Come in," Elsa says. Kristoff opens the door, and walks inside the queen's study.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff inquires.

Elsa looks up from the paperwork that she is signing. "She should be in her quarters, asleep."

Kristoff looks confused. "She's already asleep at 5:30 in the afternoon?"

Elsa grimaces, and rises from her chair. "Come with me."

The two walk to Anna's room. Elsa opens the door. Anna is snoring loudly. Her left arm is under her head. Her other arm is hanging over the bed, and she is drooling, slightly.

Kristoff wrinkles his nose in disgust, at that.

"Anna," Elsa says, calmly.

The fledgling says, sleepily, "Y/N...you're here already?"

"Y/N?" Kristoff asks loudly. "Who's Y/N?"

Anna bolts upward, abruptly, at a speed no human would possess. Upon noticing her sister and Kristoff in the room, she says, tiredly, "Hi, Elsa. Hey, Kristoff."

She rests her face on her right hand, and begins to snore, and then snaps her head up.

"Who's Y/N?" Kristoff asks, again, crossing his arms over his chest. Elsa glances at Kristoff.

Anna's eyes flash open, shocked. "No one, Kristoff, I was just having a weird dream." Her tone is nervous, though. Kristoff looks doubtful.

"C'mon, Feisty Pants, who is Y/N?" he asks.

"No one!" Anna insists, scared about how Kristoff will respond about you.

"You can tell me, Anna," Kristoff replies, gently.

"I..." Anna sighs. "Y/N is my creator."

"Your what?" Kristoff is majorly confused.

"Her vampiric creator," Elsa says to Kristoff. The ice deliverer is still baffled.

"What do you mean?" he asks, running a hand though his blond hair.

"Sit down, Kristoff," Elsa says. "We need to explain some things to you."

Kristoff did as he was told, and sat down in one of the armchairs.

After a little bit, Kristoff didn't look so confused.

"Wow, Feisty Pants," he said. "You're a creature of the night, now?"

Anna nods, tentatively.

"You don't have to be nervous about it," Kristoff says, comfortingly, to his girlfriend. "You still love me, don't you?"

Anna looks at Kristoff, as if she can't believe he would ask such a question. "Kristoff! How could you ask me that? Of course, I do!"

Kristoff playfully puts his hands up, "Easy there, Feisty Pants."

Anna visibly relaxes.

"Y/N should be here, soon," Elsa says.

"Cool," Kristoff says with a smile. "I've always wondered what a vampire was actually like."

_'Just like in the legends and folklore,'_ Elsa thinks, but does not say it aloud to burst Kristoff's bubble.

You begin to stir in your sleep. You open your eyes and yawn. You are sleeping in the basement of an elderly couple's house. You leave the home, and fly to Castle Arendelle.

You won't admit it to anyone, but you are really excited to see Anna.

You zoom to Castle Arendelle, and perch on Anna's windowsill. You knock on the windowpane. Instantaneously, the curtains open, and you are greeted by Anna's smiling face.

You resist the urge to smile like an idiot.

She opens the window, and you climb into the room.

"You ready to go?" you ask the fledgling. Anna nods eagerly.

"But, first, I want you to meet someone," she says.

"As you wish, milady," you reply, bowing your head. Anna snickers at you.

Kristoff narrows his eyes. Thankfully, you don't notice the venomous look. Elsa glares at the Ice Master.

"Kristoff, this is Y/N," Anna says. You smile amiably at the blond man.

"Hello," you say, and outstretch your hand. Kristoff shakes it.

"So, you're the vampire who transformed my girlfriend into a creature of the night, and is currently smitten by her," Kristoff notes, glaring at you, having noticed what you said to Anna.

You glare. "I am not smitten by your girlfriend. I know better than that. We are merely good friends."

"A bit too good of friends," Kristoff mutters, as you and Anna fly out the window.


	8. Nightly Game of Vampire Tag

**Author's note: Before I begin, I would like to thank my brilliant readers, Thoughtsfromanewt and Llareggub7. I appreciate the reviews so much. Secondly, I would like to thank the people who follow and favorite this story. So, please, don't be shy to do the two R's: Read and Review. And now, the moment you've been waiting for, brace yourself for thrills and chills as we enter Arendelle...like you've never seen it before. (mysterious, low chuckle) **

**Chapter 8**

"So," you ask as you and Anna walk through the woods, with nothing but moonlight to guide your path, "what made your boyfriend glare at me, like that?"

Anna laughs. You find yourself grinning at her mirth. Not like the soft smile you gave around Elsa's laughter, but a large grin that makes you appear to be a young child on Christmas morning.

You snicker under your breath, and throw one half of your scarf around your neck. You had it draped over your shoulders.

"Kristoff probably thinks you're dating me," Anna answers, before laughing. You turn away for a moment, embarrassed. After Anna quits laughing, she exhales, and turns to you.

"Okay, my turn," she says.

You turn to her with a small grin.

"Even though you're a vampire, do you get cold?" Anna asks, noting that you are still wearing the winter clothes from when you rescued her, although not as tight to keep out the cold.

"No, I don't get cold," you reply. "However, I imagine the citizens of Arendelle would think it was odd for someone to be out in the frosty weather, without the proper outfit." You turn to her, smile, and then gently take her hand. "Even more odd, for someone to be out in the frosty weather, with the Princess of Arendelle, without the proper outfit."

Anna laughs at your behavior. "Make sure Kristoff doesn't see you. He'd think you do have a crush on me."

You gasp, feigning shock. "How could you say that, Your Highness? I know my place. I refuse to steal the women of other nobility." You effortlessly, gracefully slide away, your right arm up; covering your eyes, in a mockery of distress.

"Actually, Kristoff isn't nobility," she says.

"He isn't?" you ask.

"No, he's the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle," Anna replies.

You try to hide the hopeful smile that threatens to come onto your face.

Destroying the silence, you decide to start up another game of tag.

"You're it!" you suddenly exclaim, and then dash off in a blur. Anna gives a playful hiss, and then begins to run after you.

You are not letting her win this time. You've got a plan. You zip to the right, and dash through the bushes.

Just as your sense of smell predicted. Behind the small cluster of berry bushes, there was a muddy hill.

You grab a handful of berries, crush them, and smear them across your face, until you are unrecognizable. Then, you roll down the hill, coating mud all over you. You rip up some grass and let it fall through your fingers, landing on your shoulders, trapped in the mud. You turn to your left, and find a small, undisturbed pond.

Oh-ho. Anna's gonna have the scare of her life. Perfect payback for not letting _you_ win the race last night.

You dunk your hair in the water, momentarily.

Costume complete, it was now time to execute Master Plan A: Frighten the Fledgling.

You leap into a tree, and watch for Anna.

She stops a few feet near the tree, looking around, as if expecting you to jump out, somewhere.

Now, now, you can't have those thoughts running through her head, can you?

You growl, in an animalistic fashion. The sound was the perfect imitation of a wolf.

Anna gasps, and turns to where she thinks the noise is coming from.

You start howling. After the first howl, you change the pitch of your voice, in order to make it sound like there are multiple wolves in the area.

Anna tries to be brave. Heck, she's gone through freezing cold weather, being chased by an abominable snow monster; she's even had ice in her heart, for crying out loud! Unfortunately, there is no sign of bravery in the girl's expression, as she looks around, her demeanor suggesting that she wasn't a teenage girl, instead, that she was a scared little girl.

"Y/N?" Anna asks, her tone fearful.

You remain silent, and instead you howl a few more times.

"Y/N?" Anna asks, clearly scared now.

You don't answer your fledgling's frightened cries...well, not yet, anyway.

Wait, _your fledgling_. You're shocked at those thoughts, and push them to the back of your mind.

_'You did turn her,'_ the mental voice in your head has returned.

You groan, under your breath.

While Anna is looking around for you, you leap out of the tree and tackle her, growling, fangs elongated.

Anna screams. "Y/N, help me!"

You start laughing hysterically. You fall onto your side next to her, clutching your stomach from laughing so hard.

Anna is furious, as she gets up and dusts off her dress.

"You better have a good explanation for that," she says, using an authoritative voice. You stop laughing, immediately, and then curtsy/bow to the princess. Your actions are playful, though.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," you state, dramatically. "You can gladly handcuff me, and place me in the dungeon, due to my insubordination."

Anna grins, playing along. "I have a much more suitable punishment, commoner."

You look up at the fledgling.

"You have to walk back to Castle Arendelle, and I'm flying the whole way," she says, and then takes off into the skies.

You turn in the direction of Castle Arendelle, and sigh.

After all, vampires can walk at inhumanly fast speeds, as well.

And, let's not forget, Anna didn't say anything about not walking at vampire speed.

You look up, and see the silhouette of Anna, as she flies toward home.

"I'll meet you there, Your Highness," you whisper, with a grin, before you begin your walk back to the home of the royal family.


	9. Vampire Attack on Arendelle

**Chapter 9**

When you and Anna arrive back in Arendelle, the sight that greets your eyes is like your worst nightmare.

Inhumanly fast beings wearing cloaks, and wielding torches are running around. Some have the citizens of Arendelle trapped, and some are breaking into buildings, lighting them on fire from the inside, and leaping out, before they are destroyed by the inferno.

"Creator," Anna whispers.

"Shh," you gently hush her. "Come on."

You both hide behind a building. Anna sits down with her knees pulled up to her chin. You are down beside her. The sound of people exclaiming, fire crackling, and children crying is the only thing audible.

"Stay here," you say.

"But—" Anna begins to interject.

"Anna, I can't risk you being hurt. Your sister would drive a stake through my heart if that happened," you say.

"What are you gonna do, Y/N?" Anna asks, looking frightened.

"I'm gonna try to save as many people as I can, and then we are alerting Elsa about the vampires," you say. Before the fledgling can stop you, you get up and dash away.

A vampire has a woman pinned down. She is screaming, begging the vampire not to do this, but the vampire shows no courtesy for the human's wishes, and bends down, just about to sink his fangs into her neck.

"Hey!" you scream, and throw a hunk of wood at his head. The wood hits the vampire square in the head. It doesn't hurt him, but enrages him a great deal, and he turns to you snarling.

"You!" he says, pointing at you. "One of us." He points to the mortal woman. "Drink."

"Sorry, buddy," you reply. "I just fed, and also—" you charge at him, forcing him against the nearest building. "—I'm not one of you."

With that final statement, you rip off his head, and then grab a torch, and set the vampire's body on fire.

"Get somewhere safe," you say, turning to the woman, who has gotten up, and still looks slightly shaken. "I know their weaknesses. I can end these things."

The rest of the fights seem to come and go in a blur for you. The next thing you know, there are multiple fires around you, each and every one of them burning the wild, nomadic vampires. The only noises are the soft crackling of the flames. The smell of cinnamon enters the air: the smell of burning vampires.

Remembering Anna, you dash back to where you left the fledgling. You hadn't heard anything from her.

You pray to the vampire gods that she wasn't hurt by one of the vampires while you were destroying them.


	10. Official Vampire Guard of Arendelle

**Chapter 10**

You race to where you left Anna. She is huddled into a ball, and the only movement she makes is the occasional fearful tremble. A soft, barely audible whine is heard.

You bend down to her, and gently place your hand on her shoulder. "Anna, it's okay," you say, in order to comfort her. The fledgling gasps, and looks up at you. She flings herself into your arms, crying.

"I-I thought y-you w-w-were dead, Y/N," she cries, burying her face in your neck. You wrap your arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"Shh...Anna, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm here, I'm here," you console her, rubbing her back, gently, and slightly rocking from side to side. You inhale, and your nose is greeted with the familiar scent of cinnamon combined with...something else. It reminds you of the outdoors, of warm weather, of summer, of...Anna.

It reminds you that she is safe, unharmed, and in your arms.

You close your eyes, in contentment, and murmur words of comfort to the female vampire.

"C'mon," you say, after Anna is calmed down, and the only sound is the occasional sniffle. "We'd better get back and warn everyone."

You get up, cradling Anna in your arms. She curls up into you, and then closes her eyes. You smile, feeling complete after your years of loneliness and solitude, and sprint back to the castle.

You burst into the throne room, where Elsa and Kristoff are.

"Anna!" Kristoff gasps, and runs to the fledgling in your arms. He looks down at her, concerned.

"She's fine. She's only sleeping," you say to the ice harvester, while trying to keep the annoyance out of your voice. You walk around Kristoff, toward Elsa.

"Kai told me about hearing some kind of disturbance in Arendelle, Y/N, what happened?" Elsa asks you.

"A large coven of rogue vampires—about twenty-five of them—was terrorizing the people of Arendelle. They were attacking humans, even small children, and destroying houses and buildings," you say.

"Did you kill them?" Elsa's face hardens.

"Yes. As of right now, those twenty-five vampires are dead; and will not be coming back from the grave, again," you reply.

Elsa gives a small smile. "How many humans were hurt?"

"I don't know, Elsa," you say. "Anna and I were out hunting. When we arrived back in Arendelle, the vampires had attacked. When we got there, they seemed to be in the middle of the rampage." You bow your head, ashamed. "I saved as many as I could."

"Excellent, Y/N, you did well," Elsa says. She notices her little sister, sleeping in your arms. "Take her to her quarters, and then come back here."

You bow your head, and then leave the room.

By now, you know the route to Anna's quarters by heart. You shift her in your arms, so that you are able to hold her in one arm, and then open the door with your right hand.

You pull back the covers on her bed, and gently place her down among the soft blankets and pillows. She smiles contentedly in her sleep, and rolls over on her left side, facing you.

"Goodnight, little monster," you whisper, lovingly, and then walk out the door, closing it behind you.

You walk back to the throne room, where Elsa, Kai, and Kristoff are. Elsa and Kai are looking at you with small smiles, while Kristoff has his arms crossed, and is still glaring at you.

You manage to ignore Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, and walk to Elsa.

"Yes?" you ask.

"Y/N," Elsa says. "You are officially Arendelle's Official Vampire Guard. Based on your performance tonight, I believe that from now on you should patrol Arendelle, and ensure that rogue vampires do not set foot in this kingdom."

You don't know what to say, so you say the one thing that pops into your head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Y/N," Elsa replies. You leave the throne room, with a sense of pride entering your heart.

You walk back to Anna's bedchamber, and open the door. You peer inside at the sleeping vampire, smile, and then walk into the room.

Anna stirs in her sleep, and peeks at you through sleep-laden eyes. "Y/N?"

"I'm staying here," you whisper. Anna grins in return. You close the window and curtains.

You lay down on the other side of the bed, and Anna turns around to face you, before nodding off once more. You wrap your arms around her gently, and find yourself succumbing to the need for sleep.

Just as you close your eyes, the morning sun rises over Arendelle.


	11. First Mission

**Chapter 11**

"Y/N! Y/N! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Anna exclaims, shaking you awake.

"Anna," you murmur, "c'mon, little monster, go back to sleep. It's not even twilight." You try desperately to get in a few extra minutes of shuteye.

Anna sighs, turns around, and flops down on top of you. You grunt at the sudden impact, but do not wake up.

Anna exhales, and then rolls over onto her stomach, still horizontally draped over you. She smirks, suddenly getting an idea.

"Ah!" you exclaim, waking up, and then you start laughing, trying to fend off the little, redheaded demon's attack.

Anna has begun to tickle you in an attempt to wake you up.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm up!" you exclaim. Anna smirks triumphantly, and then leans back, crouched down.

"We going hunting?" she asks, with a smile. You can tell she enjoys your hunting trips together.

You sigh regretfully. "After my first mission."

Anna's smile vanishes.

You resist the urge to tell her to forget about the mission, that you two will spend the entire twelve hours of night like you always do, hunting and playing your own version of tag.

But you can't, the Queen of Arendelle has given you a mission. One that you cannot refuse for the good of Arendelle.

"Your first mission?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I'm now Arendelle's Official Vampire Guard," you answer.

"Are we gonna be able to spend time together?" Anna asks. Her expression is despondent.

You rise to your feet, and place your hands on her shoulders. "Of course. When those vampires were attacking Arendelle, I defeated them in less than twenty minutes. Besides, I doubt vampires are gonna make it a habit to come to Arendelle."

"Are you sure?" Anna asks, still uncertain.

"Of course I'm sure," you reply. You hug her close, and then kiss her forehead. Anna smiles, and then leans upward, and kisses you, gently, on the lips.

It is in that one millisecond that your eyes widen. Anna looks up at you, and smiles. You grin back, and then look out the window.

"I gotta go," you whisper.

Anna hugs you once more, and says, "Be careful."

"I will, little vampire," you reply, reassuring the fledgling, again. You walk to the window, crouch down on the windowsill, and cast another glance at the Princess of Arendelle.

Anna gives a small wave to you, the action bidding you farewell.

You bow your head, and then leap onto the ground.


	12. Hans' Revenge

**Chapter 12**

Hans continues to pace in his quarters. He occasionally mutters under his breath, and then smiles deviously. There is no doubt that a plot is brewing in the prince's mind.

The Duke of Weselton is standing by the door, a blank look on his face.

Suddenly, a guard bursts into the room, and kneels to Hans. "Your Highness, I have word from Arendelle."

Hans smirks evilly. "Do you?"

"Yes, sire," the guard says, not making eye contact with the prince. He remains silent.

"Well, what is it?" Hans snaps.

"A new protector, sir. Someone named Y/N. We weren't able to find out much accept for the fact that he/she is the guardian of the Arendellian royal family, and that he/she is very good friends with Princess Anna," the guard answers, keeping his head bowed.

"Anything else?" probes Hans.

"There is a bizarre rumor floating around that he/she is the Vampire Guard of Arendelle," the guard says.

Hans scoffs. "A vampire? You mean the bloodsucking demons of lore?"

"Yes, sir. And there is also a rumor that he/she turned the princess," the guard answers.

"Dismissed," Hans says. The guard leaves. Hans turns to the window, smiling sinisterly. He whispers to himself, "This is perfect."

"What is your plan, sir?" the Duke asks, coming to stand beside Hans.

Hans turns to the Duke of Weselton, and asks. "How about we visit your country's former, mysterious trade partner?"

Their sinister grins are identical.

After the Duke leaves, Hans turns to the window, and rubs his gloved hands together.

"Anna," he whispers the name of the princess. "I hope you are ready for a visit from...an old friend."


	13. Kidnapped

**Chapter 13**

As you continue to walk down the cobblestone pathways of the sleeping Arendelle, you can't help but think that something is off.

You haven't seen any vampires, which is good, but you can't help but think that something is...wrong. You've occasionally peeked into the bedroom windows of houses, ensuring that the children are sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the monster in the closet.

Other than the occasional house check-up, your first patrol lacks excitement. You begin to think that your position is more like a nighttime, immortal policeman/woman, who is making his/her rounds. If only you could get rid of the feeling in your stomach, as if your stomach is jumping up and down.

You hoped a coven of bloodthirsty creatures of the night wouldn't saunter into town, and kill hundreds. You just wished for something more exciting. Alas, there wasn't even a missing child to return home.

You look upward. The sky is turning a reddish-orange color, marking the sunrise.

Oh, jeez, you were out longer than you meant to be. Anna was gonna _kill_ you.

You get up, and stretch, yawning as you do so, intent upon going back to the castle and spending a little bit of time with your love before the sunlight pulls at your mind, forcing you to sleep.

Just as you are about to take off, two strong muscular arms wrap around you and then hoist you into the air. A cloth is wrapped tightly around your mouth, prohibiting you to speak. Your muffled protests fall on deaf ears. You attempt to wiggle around, to see who has captured you, but the person is holding on two strong. The only part of your body that you can move are your legs, which are kicking wildly, and your head, which doesn't help you much, unfortunately.

A dark, ominous chuckle floats through the air, landing in your ear. Suddenly, in front of you, there is a short man. The features that you notice are that he is very slender, has a large pointy nose, a gray mustache and toupee, blue eyes, small; circular glasses, and that he is wearing a dignitary uniform with medals on the right, a red sash, epaulets, red cuffs, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots.

You know him from the things Elsa has said. It's the Duke of Weasel Town, Arendelle's former trade partner.

Your eyes begin to glare icy daggers.

"Well, well," you say, stifled. "If it isn't the Duke of Weasel Town."

Fortunately, the Duke understands your muffled speech.

"It's _Weselton_!" he says, stomping his foot, like a two-year-old having a tantrum.

_'Whatever,'_ you think, smirking behind the cloth.

Hans walks out from around the two men.

While keeping his back turned, as if disgusted at the sight of you, he says, "Release him/her."

The guards drop you, roughly, on the cobblestone. You grunt, as your face takes the worst of the punishment, bruising your right cheek.

Hans kneels down in front of you, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

"Where is Princess Anna?" he asks, his tone polite.

"I'm _never_ telling you," comes your muffled snarl.

"Speak up, please," Hans says. "I can't understand you." He's taunting you, probably seeing if you'll bite him. He wants to know if the vampire rumor is true.

You find it so tempting, and regret not doing it on your first encounter.

Hans removes the cloth from around your mouth, and tosses it aside.

"Where is Princess Anna?" he asks again, the same disgusting, polite tone on his voice.

"I'll never tell you," you growl, defiantly.

"Fine," Hans says. "Where's the Queen?"

"Oh, now I'm _definitely _not telling you that, creep," you spat at the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles.

Hans' smile vanishes, and he rises from his kneeling position in front of you. He turns to the men holding you—who were the Duke's bodyguards—and says, "Go to the castle. Find the so-called 'vampire princess'."

The bodyguards dash off to do as the prince orders.

"What shall we do about the—" the Duke looks at you and looks disgusted, "the leech, sir?"

"Let's see if a few days at the Southern Isles, will make him/her talk," Hans says, with a devious grin. He places the cloth tightly around your mouth, before you can protest, and then picks you up, and swings you over his right shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and then walks forward, the Duke following him.

Over Arendelle, a thick fog moves in, coating everything.


	14. Disappearance and a Rescue Mission

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! I'd like to point out that this fanfic now has a trailer for it. Check out 'The Vampire of Arendelle Anna x Reader' on YouTube! And now, on with the show!**

The noonday sun pours in through the curtains. Anna groans, despite the fact that the sun isn't touching her. She throws her arm to the other side of the bed, and is surprised to find that the blankets are not moved, as if the other side of the bed was made.

Anna peeks at the other side of the bed, and is shocked to find that you aren't there.

She sits up, and looks around for you.

"Y/N?" she asks, knowing full well that you will be at her side, in a millisecond.

Silence greets her.

Anna gets up, and leaps across the room, opening her door, and then bolting out of the room.

Gerda happens to pass by.

"Ah, awake this early, Your Highness?" she asks, with a slight laugh.

"Gerda, have you seen Y/N?" Anna asks, while trying to keep her eyes open. The sun is slowly seeping away at her energy.

"Young Y/N is probably on patrol. Hasn't he/she told you about his/her new position as the Vampire Guard of Arendelle?" Gerda asks.

"Yes, he/she told me about it, before she/he left. Y/N told me that it would be a quick trip, and that when he/she returned, we would go hunting," Anna answers, as worry begins to seep into her tone.

"I am sure the young vampire is fine," Gerda says, gently. "Probably had to take down another coven, and hide in an abandoned building to escape the sunlight."

Anna seems unconvinced, but allows the subject to drop. She hisses softly as her throat begins to burn, signaling that she needs to feed. Out of instinct, she puts a hand to her throat, and gently rubs.

Gerda recognizes the gesture, and smiles gently. "Lay back down, Your Highness, I'll bring you some blood."

Anna nods, and then walks back to her bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling, her face void of any emotion. Occasionally, she looks over at your side of the bed, as if expecting you to materialize beside her.

Suddenly, Anna sees the outline of a body. You are lying beside her, on your left side, facing her. Your left arm is propped up, your left hand resting on the side of your face. The ardent smile that Anna has grown to love is firmly on your face.

"Y/N..." Anna whispers, and outstretches her hand. The mirage disappears, leaving the vampire alone in the room, missing her creator, her love, more than ever.

Anna curls up into a ball, hiding from both, the sun and the world.

Kristoff comes into the room a little bit later. He looks around, a blank expression on his face. He gives a small smile at the fact that you are not in the room, and that the sun is blazing.

"Hey, Feisty Pants. Are you alright?" he asks.

"Go away, Kristoff," Anna mumbles into her pillow.

The mountain man chuckles under his breath, and walks to the bed. He kneels down, and asks. "Is it Y/N?"

Anna lunges upward, a murderous look in her eyes. "You did something to him/her, didn't you?"

Kristoff jumps back, and puts his back against the wall, his arms up, defensively.

"No, Anna," he says. "I did nothing to Y/N."

"Oh, yeah?" Anna asks, livid. "Then why isn't she/he here?"

"I have no idea," Kristoff says, truthfully.

"Quit lying to me!" Anna screeches at the ice harvester.

"Anna, calm down! What makes you think I did something to Y/N?" Kristoff is starting to get angry at the accusations, but manages to keep his temper under control, since Anna is now a vampire, and he doesn't want to know what a fuming vampire is like.

"You've been jealous of her/him, ever since I introduced him/her to you," Anna snaps. She grabs the glass of blood—AB-positive, from the rich, delicious smell of it—and drinks it. She places the empty glass back down, and licks the remaining blood off her lips. She pushes past the mountain man, and goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asks.

"I am going to find my vampire," Anna replies, determined. Her tone matches the same way she told Kristoff, _"I'm going to see my sister."_

"You're gonna kill yourself," Kristoff replies. He sighs, and places his hands on his hips. "You know vampires burn upon exposure with sunlight."

"Y/N is old enough that he/she is immune to it," Anna says.

"He/she could've told you that to 'comfort' you." Kristoff crosses his arms over his chest.

"Shut up," Anna growls, as she walks down the hallway. Kristoff snickers under his breath, and follows the vampire. He manages to keep up with Anna, by jogging.

"Do you even know where Y/N is?" he inquires.

"No," Anna replies, her voice void of emotion. She adds loyally, "But, I will search to the far ends of the Earth until I find him/her."

_'Jeez, she is devoted,'_ Kristoff thinks, shocked, stopping his jog. _'And creepy.'_

Suddenly, Kai comes into the hallway, searching for Anna. Upon seeing the Princess of Arendelle, his expression becomes relieved, and he walks to her.

"Your Highness," he says.

"Yes, Kai," Anna says, hope rising in her chest. She prays that they have found out where you are. The fledgling allows the faintest of hopeful smiles to make an appearance on her face.

"We have received word that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton have been in Arendelle," says Kai. "Also, we sent out a search party for Y/N."

Anna's positive smile grows a little more.

"Unfortunately," Kai says, sadly, noting the princess' expression, "they returned empty handed. There were no traces of Y/N all over Arendelle."

Anna's anticipative grin disappears, altogether. She bows her head, deeply saddened, and a tear escapes her eye.

"Anything like ashes?" Kristoff inquires, sounding genuinely concerned.

Kai shakes his head, disappointedly. "Nothing. It seems as if Y/N disappeared...or he/she was kidnapped."

Anna looks up. The spark rekindles slightly. She is heartened at the prospect that you are—hopefully—alive, just M.I.A.

She clears her throat, and straightens her posture, taking on a 'royalty' demeanor. "Ready a ship, and take me to the Southern Isles."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kai doesn't question her. He just bows his head, and hurries off to obey the Princess of Arendelle.

"I'm coming with you," Kristoff says, placing his right hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna turns around, in order to make eye contact with Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

"No, Kristoff, it's too dangerous," she says. She adds, "_I'm_ too dangerous."

Kristoff removes his hand from Anna's shoulder, his face crumbling.

"Please, Anna..." Kristoff begins.

"No," Anna says. "You're not coming."

She walks back to her quarters, grabs a soft, cloth bag, and packs it with supplies.

Throwing it over one shoulder, she looks up, and whispers, "I'm coming, Y/N. Don't worry, my love."


	15. Torture

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note: If the ending of this chapter is kind of cheesy, I'm sorry. (the sentences begin with "Then, Anna entered your life"). I was trying to make it sound...well, not cheesy, but I can't help but think it is dunked in Cheddar cheese.**

You let out a moan of agony, as you open your eyes. One of the Duke's bodyguards is standing in front of you, a whip in his hands.

Much to your horror, it is covered in a thin layer of silver.

"Good," he grunts. "You're awake."

You whimper again. You notice that you are chained to the walls.

The scenario isn't hard to guess. They've been beating you, and you went unconscious.

"Stop..." you say, barely above a low whisper. The whip makes contact with your shoulder. You cry out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the guard replies, mockingly. "Did you ask me to stop?" He sighs, regretfully. "I'm afraid we can't do that, until you give us answers."

"W-What answers?" you ask. You remember the patrol, being kidnapped, and then...nothing.

"Tell us where the Princess of Arendelle is," the guard says. You scoff.

"You people are so stupid. She's in _Arendelle_ obviously," you reply. The guard believes you're being sarcastic, and whips you across the stomach.

Judging from your scream of pain, even as a vampire, the stomach is a very tender part of the body.

"Where is she?" the guard is losing his patience with you. You can't imagine why, though, because as far as you know, Anna is safe in Arendelle.

"She really is in Arendelle," you say, honestly. "But, even if you go there, you won't retrieve her. All of Castle Arendelle's guards would gladly give their lives to save both, the Princess and the Queen, and besides, Anna has the curse in her blood."

"Curse?" the other guard, who is standing by the door, asks.

"Vampirism, you twit," you reply. After a punch in the face from the offended guard, they leave you in the dark, cold prison cell. The only source of light is a small square of light in the center of the room, courtesy of the small skylight on the ceiling.

It's shocking. The cold doesn't affect you, normally, but you feel very cold. It takes you a moment to identify the feeling, and after a moment, it clicks.

This is what you felt when you were first transformed. This was the feeling deep within your stomach. You'd learned to cope with the loneliness after a while.

Then, Anna entered your life.

Anna, whom you saved from death. Anna, whom lightened your days in the darkest of days. Anna, whom you'd look at, and your heart would become a bit more complete.

Anna, whom you adored.

You curled up into a ball. You were sitting on the floor with nothing but your pants on. Your tattered, now-bloodstained, shirt/dress was beside you.

"Anna," you whisper into the dark corners of the cell. "I'm sorry."

You look up into the skylight, and say, "Dakhanavar, please. Oh, please, protect Anna."

Then, you're silent.


	16. So Close

**Chapter 16**

Anna continues to look out the porthole in the cabin, watching the vast, dark-blue landscape as the ship sails by. The captain barking orders and the sound of feet above her was mere background noise. Anna was able to ignore it.

She keeps trying to think of other things—like how she will punish Hans—but, her thoughts keep returning to you. The way you would glide elegantly through the trees at her side, the smiles you would give her, with your eyes shining with undying adoration.

Anna sighs to herself. She misses you so much. She vows that when she finds you again that she will give you a stern lecture for scaring her half-to-death.

She refuses to believe that you are dead. She believes that you are on the Southern Isles, alive, and that you will not become a pile of ashes any time soon.

A knock on the cabin door snaps Anna from her reverie.

"Come in," she says, plainly. A shipmate enters the room, and bows to the princess.

"Your Highness, we are about to arrive at the Southern Isles," he says. Anna gracefully rises to her feet, and begins to walk to the door. The shipmate is confused.

"I'm sorry if this is out of line, Your Highness, but shouldn't you stay down here until we arrive?" he asks.

"Now, why would I do that?" Anna answers with a question.

"Um...your condition," the shipmate is almost afraid to say it. Anna sighs, and walks to the other side of the cabin, grabbing an umbrella. She opens it, and walks out of the cabin.

Shaded from the sun, the vampire walks to the railing, and watches the ocean. She smiles, as she sees an island.

And, luckily, it's in the south.

Soon, she'll be with you again.

She allows a large, happy smile to appear on her face.

"It's okay, Y/N," she says. "You'll be home, soon, my beloved vampire."


	17. Reunion, Rescue, and Swift Escape

**Chapter 17**

Anna sighs in relief, as the ship comes to the docks. A man comes to the side of the ship as the gangplank is lowered.

"Welcome to the Southern Isles," he says, with a warm smile, as Anna walks onto the dock. The umbrella blocks her face, and her head is bowed, so the man doesn't really have a good view of her face.

Anna lunges out with an animalistic roar, and clasps her hand roughly around the man's neck. He chokes for air. Anna moves the umbrella enough for her face to be visible, but not enough that the sun will burn her. For lack of a better term, her expression is downright demonic.

"What are you?" the man whispers, fearfully.

Anna smiles gently, and coos, "Don't be afraid. I'm just your worst nightmare."

With that statement, she roughly bites into the man's neck.

His blood—which is O-positive—disgusts her, and she drops the body, before spitting out the blood. The man falls onto the dock, a lifeless corpse. His blood pools around him, staining the wood a deep shade of red.

Anna grins, wipes the man's blood off her mouth, and then takes flight. She reaches outward with her vampire blood—a power that all vampires have—and senses that you are close.

"Y/N," Anna says to herself, and begins to fly toward the tall structure—home to the Southern Isles' royal family—where you are being held captive.

You don't know how long you've been held captive. A few hours, two days, a week, five months, twenty years, it wouldn't have made a difference. Time has seemed to stop.

The bodyguards come down every day, in order to torture you into giving them the answers that they desire. Sometimes, the Duke will accompany them, only to stand by the exit of your cell, and grin maliciously. Hans always comes with the bodyguards, sometimes to ask questions concerning the whereabouts of Anna, other times to smile in satisfaction at the pain inflicted upon you, his ex-fiancé's current infatuation.

You never give them anything different.

You sit on the floor, leaning forward. Your body is covered in gashes and scrapes. Your back has long, bloody lines down it, courtesy of the whip. You can't lean back, or your backside will erupt in pain. Your left cheek is bruised, as well. In the torchlight, you look barely recognizable.

_'This is the end of me,'_ you think despondently, as you stare up at the skylight. The sky is midnight black, and the stars have disappeared.

A loud thump is heard. You sigh, and close your eyes, mentally preparing yourself for the torture that you know you are about to endure.

Suddenly, as if it was a sign from Dakhanavar, Anna appears at the door to your prison cell.

She gasps, upon seeing you, and then effortlessly breaks the steel bars. She walks into the cell.

"Y/N?" she asks, barely above a whisper. She is terrified that she was too late, and that you are dead. Her expression is a combination of sadness and worry.

You open your eyes, recognizing the voice of your fledgling. You look up, and think one thing, _'Well, if I am to die, at least Dakhanavar was kind enough to let me see my love one last time.'_

"Y/N?" Anna asks, again, unnerved that you haven't responded.

"Hello, little monster," you say to her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Anna hugs you tightly, and bursts into tears, kissing you repeatedly.

"What happened to you?" she demanded through her tears. "You told me you'd be back from the mission soon!" She bursts into sobs again, and buries her face in your neck.

"Believe me, my love, that was my intention," you answer. "Unfortunately, I was captured by Hans and the Duke of Weasel Town."

Anna breaks the chains binding your arms. Your wrists are red, and you rub them, wincing slightly.

"After this, I am gonna have a severe talking-to with my sister," she snarls. You snicker under your breath.

"This wasn't your sister's fault," you say, with an amused smirk.

"Elsa was the one who gave you the job of Official Vampire Guard of Arendelle," Anna snaps.

"Relax, little monster, let's not do anything rash," you say, lifting your arms, to wrap them around Anna to restrain her. From Anna's expression, you're scared that she might kill something.

You wince, and hold your shoulder in pain. You glance at the bag, praying that there is something in there to numb the pain.

Seriously, you don't know how much more torture sessions you can take.

"Here," Anna says softly, and you're both surprised and relieved to find blood gently running down your throat. Anna has slit her wrist, and her vampire blood is gently pouring into your mouth.

Now, you're fully aware, as to why she is doing this. Vampire blood has healing properties in it, thus allowing internal injuries to heal. It also gives vampires an extra boost of energy, but vampires only drink their own blood when they're desperate.

You push away from her wound. The skin heals quickly, leaving only a small, white scar.

Your gashes, cuts, and bruises instantaneously start to heal. Your former strength reenters your veins. Light enters your eyes once again.

"Feeling better?" Anna asks you, with a faint smile.

You nod, as your strength continues to return. After a moment, you find the power to rise to your feet.

Anna arises as well, and grabs the bag.

"You ready to go, vampire?" she asks. You smile, as Anna's trademark, playful grin overcomes her face.

"You bet," you reply, stretching. Anna steps forward, and wraps her arms around you. You smirk, and gently kiss her on the lips.

This time, it's Anna's turn to be surprised about it.

After a minute, you step away. Anna's expression is startled.

"What?" you ask, with a slight laugh.

"Nothing," Anna replies, a small smile forming on her lips. She returns the gesture, gentle and loving.

You both look at each other, and you can't keep the smile at bay. You're grinning like an idiot.

"C'mon," Anna says. "We need to go."

You're snapped back into the present. "Oh, right."

You grab your shirt and put it on, and then you both exit the cell. The Duke's bodyguards are lifeless, and lying down on the floor.

"You evil little demon," you say to Anna. She giggles, softly.

You exit the dungeon a little too easily. You step a little bit in front of Anna, intent upon protecting her from the staff and guards.

"Well, well," a voice says. You growl, and turn to the voice.

Hans is at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall with a devious smirk.

"If it isn't the prisoner and his little...bloodsucker," Hans says, glancing at Anna. You growl murderously, and step in front of Anna.

"You are not going to harm Anna," you hiss.

"Who says she is the one I'm after?" Hans asks.

"You kept interrogating me about her and Elsa's whereabouts!" you scream, annoyed. You take a menacing step forward, and Anna places her hand on your shoulder.

"Let me handle him," she coos to you. You smile, knowing that she will offer a more suitable punishment.

Anna walks to Hans, and then wraps her arms around his neck. She, then, leans in close.

Hans is confused, but doesn't move.

Anna bites his neck.

A bloodcurdling scream erupts into the air. It was heard all throughout the castle, alerting the guards of the prince's agony.

Anna slows down the sucking, the light leaves Hans' eyes, his skin becomes as white as a sheet, and he crumples to the floor, dead. A huge, bloody gash is in the left side of his neck.

Anna's dark green dress is bloodstained. There is some blood around her mouth, but, other than that, there is no blood on her, whatsoever.

_'My dark angel,'_ you think, with an amused titter.

Anna turns to you, smiles impishly, and walks to you.

"Your vampire guardian," she says, adding to your thoughts.

"Exactly," you whisper.

You both hear the sound of footsteps down the hall.

Knowing that you both have to escape quickly, you grab onto Anna's hand, and leap onto the windowsill.

"Quickly, my love, follow me away from this wretched fortress of pain and suffering," you state, allowing a playful tone to enter your voice, despite your predicament.

"To the ends of the Earth, my darling," Anna replies, playing along.

With that, you scoop her up, bridal style, and then leap out the window, and begin to fly back toward Arendelle.


	18. Return

**Chapter 18**

The silence between you two is peaceful. You are purely content to fly around, with your precious Anna cradled in your arms.

"Y/N?" Anna asks, softly. Her expression is pensive.

"Yes, my dark angel?" you ask, slipping into 'Casanova' mode.

"Why were they interrogating you on the locations of me and Elsa?" she asks, looking up at you. You sigh.

"They wanted to know the secret to vampirism," you reply. "They heard about me, and, once they found out that I was friends with you, they discovered that I turned you. Then, they wanted to use the secret to create a vampire army."

"What does Elsa have to do with it?" inquires Anna.

"They wanted to make her the first to be turned, and nominate her as the leader of the army," you reply. "Then, they'd make you the second-in-command."

"Do you think they found out the secret?" Anna's tone is filled with fear.

"No," you answer. "They would need my blood to achieve such a goal, and they weren't able to get it."

"How do you know?" Anna questions.

"I would've felt them take a blood sample," you reply.

"They could've done it while beating you," Anna says.

Ouch, that was one possibility you weren't thinking about.

"I'm sure they didn't, my love. We're safe," you say. You lovingly kiss Anna's forehead. She sighs, and closes her eyes.

"Y/N?" she asks, after a few minutes.

"Yes?" you ask her.

"Are you going on any more missions, soon?" Anna's tone is anxious. She looks up at you, fear in her crimson eyes.

You give a soft smile. "After we explain the scenario to Elsa, I don't know what'll happen," you answer, regretfully. "They could have me go on patrol every night, they could give me a break for the next few days, they could start having someone tell me when there are rumored vampire attacks, and have me investigate."

Anna huddles up into you, as if scared that you will vanish into thin air, and that she will lose you forever.

"Hey, look at me, dark angel," you whisper. Anna complies, and looks upward at you. "I promise you, that I will never let anything else like this happen. You're never gonna lose me."

Anna's expression becomes more relieved, but you can still see the apprehensive look in her eyes. You sigh, under your breath.

Arendelle Castle comes into view, and you both smile at the sight.

You're home.

You land on Anna's windowsill, and gently place her inside the room. She walks to the bed, and lays down, clearly exhausted. You come into the room, and then walk to the door.

"Y/N, where do you think you're going?" Anna asks.

"I'm going to see about getting a different outfit. I tired of being in a bloodstained shirt/dress. Then, I'm going to talk to Elsa about my position," you answer. "I'll be back."

"You better," Anna says, sleep slowly pulling her under.

"I will. Goodnight, demonic warrior," you reply, before leaving the room.

Using your superhuman speed, you walk to the throne room. Once you get there, you're slightly embarrassed at the fact that Elsa wasn't in there.

You turn around, just as Kai is walking by.

"Kai, do you know where Elsa is?" you ask.

"Her Majesty is meeting with the dignitaries of neighboring countries, to decide what we should do about trade, since we cut off all connections with Weselton," Kai answers.

You snicker. "I think it's pronounced Weasel Town."

You both chuckle at that.

"May I see her?" you ask. Kai nods.

"I'm sure that will be fine," he says. "Heaven knows, those dignitaries aren't half as interested about the meeting, as they appear to be."

You gasp, dramatic and playful. "How could they not be interested in the fate of Arendelle's trading business?"

Kai snickers. "You and Princess Anna are perfect for each other," he says, although, it is mostly to himself.

You hear him.

"Why do you think that?" you ask.

"You're both serious, yet, you can slip into a playful behavior just as quick," Kai says.

You can't help but think that it is true.

Kai and you part ways, him off to continue his duties, and you to find Elsa.

The meeting room isn't hard to find. There's the sound of multiple people conversing in the room, it sounds like it might turn into a heated argument, soon.

You push open the door, slightly, and slip in, closing the door behind you. Elsa is at the other side of the room, at the head of the table. Her expression is regal and composed, but you can see through it, and can tell that the Queen of Arendelle is obviously tired from this.

You walk to her. The dignitaries don't even notice that you have entered the room.

Elsa smiles at the sight of you, but her expression becomes horrorstruck when she sees the dried blood on your dress/shirt.

"What happened to you?" she asks, sternly.

So, you explain the whole ordeal to her. About your capture, being tortured, the interrogations, and the plot for the vampire army.

"A vampire army?" Elsa asks, shocked. Her expression is that of worry and shock.

You nod. "They'd need my blood to do it. As far as I know, they didn't get the sample. So, we should be okay. Besides Prince Hans is dead and maybe it will instil enough fear into the Southern Isles and Weselton for them to not want to go through with their plan."

"Prince Hans is dead?" Elsa asks.

"Yep, Anna took care of him," you say, with a smile. Elsa smirks at that.

"What were you here for?" she asks.

"I wanted to tell you about that, and I need to know if I'm going on patrol again," you answer.

"In three weeks," Elsa replies.

"Three weeks?" you ask, positive that you misheard the Snow Queen. Elsa nods in confirmation.

With that, you leave the room. Gerda is standing by the door, and wordlessly hands you some clothes.

_'Wow, are these people telepathic?'_ you mentally wonder.

You return to Anna's quarters, and go to her bathroom.

You put on the clothes, a navy blue dress/uniform. You look in the mirror, and think to yourself, _'Wow, I look like nobility/a royal general.'_

You return to the bed, and crawl up, curling up next to Anna. You place a protective arm around her, and whisper into her ear, "I'm back."

Anna smiles in her sleep.

**Author's Note: Well, that was a satisfying ending...WRONG! There is darkness ahead, action, and revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (coughing fit) I really need to stop doing that.**


	19. A Mysterious Visitor

**Chapter 19**

You yawn, and open your eyes. A loud snore greets your ears. You turn toward the noise, and are not surprised to find Anna asleep and snoring loudly. Her fiery red hair is now an unruly mane and is sticking out in all directions.

You chuckle to yourself.

Anna opens her eyes, and looks over at you, smirking. "What?"

"Nothing," you reply, mysteriously. You get up, and yawn again, fangs easily elongating, the sign of the hunger that needed to be satiated.

Anna raises an eyebrow at you, responding to your reply with a mysterious smirk.

She walks to the adjacent bathroom, and closes the door. After a few minutes, she comes back out.

Anna is wearing a light green dress with dark-green designs around it, resembling vines. She's styled her hair in a braid.

You already have the window open, and you're crouched down on the windowsill.

You look mysterious. The light of the moon makes your skin look even whiter than normal. Your eyes are so red that, in the darkness, they look black.

"Catch me if you can," you say, with a roguish grin.

You're just about to leap out the window, into the night, when a knock at the door stops you. You zip across the room—a blur to human eyes—and open the door.

Elsa is standing there, a concerned look on her face.

"Where you two about to hunt?" she asks.

"Yeah," you reply. "What is it?"

Elsa's expression is disturbed. "We have a visitor."

**Author's note: Sorry, if this chapter is so short, but...ooh, the cliffhanger. Who is the visitor that Elsa is talking about? Why is she so concerned? Only I know the answers, and you shall have to wait until destiny deems you worthy to know! By the way, the idea for this chapter goes to 'odds are never in our favor'.**


	20. Brewing Trouble and a Visit from Vitalis

**Chapter 20**

"A visitor?" you ask, perplexed. Anna walks to your side, resting her head on your shoulder. She hugs you around your waist.

"Yes, he said that he was here to speak with you," Elsa says. You nod, confused, and begin to walk to the throne room. Anna is close behind you.

You, Anna, and Elsa enter the throne room. You gasp at the sight in the room.

A man with unruly black hair is sitting on the floor, waiting. His attire is that of a commoner: a thin, woven shirt, a cloak, and long pants that are frayed at the end.

"Vitalis," you say the name of your friend and vampire Brother. The man arises, and smiles at you. He walks to you, and outstretches his arms for a hug.

You hug the man, tightly, and a few tears of joy leak from your eyes.

"Hey there, Y/N," Vitalis says. "I've missed you, Brother/Sister."

Anna clears her throat. You open your eyes, and return to your beloved's side.

"Anna, this is my Brother, Vitalis. We were created by the same vampire," you say, before you turn to Vitalis. "Vitalis, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle, my fledgling and the love of my life."

Vitalis' eyes widen in shock, and he kneels immediately, "Your Highness."

Anna snickers, under her breath. "So, you're my future Brother-in-law."

Vitalis shoots to his feet, and sputters, "What?"

You and Anna start laughing hysterically, behaving much like little kids. Elsa cracks a smile, and starts laughing under her breath, much more composed.

"Vit, relax," you say, after you regain your composure. "We're messing with you...for now."

Vitalis sighs in relief. "I don't want my little Brother/Sister growing up so fast. It's been years since I'd seen you last."

Anna and Elsa share a look with each other when Vitalis says that.

"I know, Vitalis," you reply. "I've wondered when I'd see you, again."

"I came to warn you," Vitalis says.

"What is it?" you inquire, fear sinking into your stomach. Anna wraps a comforting arm around you.

"An army is coming," Vitalis' eyes are sad, as he mentions this.

"From where?" you ask, although you have a suspicion, despite the fact you don't know how it could be true.

"Weselton. They somehow got a sample of vampire blood, and the Duke injected it into his bloodstream. He's been turning the entire country's population into vampires," Vitalis says.

Anna's expression is crushed. She looks at you.

Before she can say anything, you say, "I'm sorry, dark angel. I was reluctant, and didn't think of every possibility in which they could've gotten my blood. It appears you were right, and that they did get my vampire blood when they were beating me up."

Vitalis snarls. "It was _you _they had captured? I thought they nabbed a vampire who was roaming around Weselton."

You nod, regretfully.

Elsa's expression becomes serious. "Ready a small group of soldiers, and close the gates." She begins to leave the room.

"What?" Anna snaps to attention at the mention of closing the gates. She runs after her sister.

"Elsa!" she calls out. The Queen of Arendelle turns to her sister. She doesn't need to be a genius to know what her baby sister is about to say.

"Anna, it won't be permanent," Elsa reassures her sister. "I just don't want to risk you, or anyone else, getting hurt."

Anna's expression is very doubtful, but she knows there is no use arguing with the Queen of Arendelle, and she walks away.

"Y/N, relax. It's gonna be fine," Vitalis says. You are pacing back and forth in the throne room.

"I'm sorry, Vitalis, but I almost lost Anna once, because of Hans and the Duke of Weasel Town, and now; I could lose her forever, because of the Duke," you say. An index finger is softly placed to your mouth, silencing you. Anna is in front of you, and she's placed her left index finger to your mouth.

"You're worrying over me, again," she notes. You tenderly grab her wrist and place her hand on your left shoulder.

"Sorry, little monster. It's habit," you mumble.

"What do you mean, he/she has escaped?" the Duke practically screams at two of the guards who were sent to investigate the incident in the dungeon.

"We're sorry, sir," one of the guards apologizes, his head bowed respectfully.

"I wanted to keep Y/N captive so I could kill him/her in front of the Princess of Arendelle," the Duke says, sounding like a whiny five-year-old, who didn't get the plaything that he wanted.

"Sir, at least you were able to get the blood sample," the other guard says, trying to brighten the Duke of Weselton's mood.

"Ah, yes," the Duke says, his tone becoming peaceful. He grabs a nearby vase, and crushes it with his gloved hands.

The guards flinch.

"Ah, the raw power coursing through my veins," the Duke says, to himself. He grabs the wine glass-which was filled with B-negative-drinks its contents, and then sits the glass down with a contented sigh.

"Come," he says to the bodyguards. "Let's gather the army, and then head to Arendelle. I'm sure the sorceress of a queen would love to start another eternal winter, in honor of my now-eternal life."

The Duke of Weselton begins to cackle evilly.


	21. War on the Horizon

**Chapter 21**

"Oh, no," Elsa says, and then drops the papers that are rapidly stacking up on her desk. "No," the Snow Queen says again, this time a low whimper. She covers her face with her hands, and leans back, as if hopeless.

Anna's signature knock—the same knock she'd use throughout their childhood-alerts Elsa. She lifts her face, clears her throat, and her face becomes composed. "Come in, Anna."

The redheaded vampire opens the door, and slowly walks in. She stands beside the door. She's trying to hide it, but, Elsa is able to clearly see the fear in her little sister's eyes.

"When are they coming?" she inquires, her voice composed. Elsa is surprised, this doesn't sound like Anna, but she replies.

"Who?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Elsa," Anna says. "When are the Southern Isles and Weselton coming to declare battle?"

Elsa sighs, and outstretches her hand with the parchment. Anna grabs it, and reads it a few times. Each time she reads the letter, her expression becoming more scared.

Anna drops the letter. It slowly falls to the floor. "_Three weeks_?"

Elsa nods, her expression hopeless.

"Weselton and the Southern Isles are coming to Arendelle in three weeks with an army of bloodthirsty creatures of the night?" Anna still sounds shocked.

"Yes, Anna," Elsa replies.

"Well, I'd better go prepare for battle," Anna says, and leaves the room, with the door wide open. Elsa can hear her saying, "I've always wanted to see swords being made."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaims, worriedly, and bolts after her sister.

Thankfully, the vampire is walking at a human pace. Elsa sprints to get to Anna, who was already almost at the end of the hall. She gets to her sister, and places her hands on Anna's upper arms. Anna doesn't struggle. She knows that she'd hurt Elsa if she tries to struggle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa interrogates her sister.

"Elsa, a human army alone won't fight these things. Y/N and I are the only vampires in Arendelle. We'd be valuable weapons in this war," Anna says.

"I almost lost you, once, Anna," Elsa says, remembering when Anna almost froze. "I'm not going to go through that, again." She embraces her sister.

"You're not gonna lose me," Anna says, before she adds, "Jeez, you sound like Y/N."

Elsa removes herself from the hug. "I'll think of something, okay? Neither you, nor Y/N, will have to set foot on the battlefield."

The sound of you groaning, waking up, is heard.

"You'd better go," Elsa says. "Y/N's probably wondering where his/her fledgling is."

Anna snickers, and then enters your quarters.

You both considered it to belong to both of you, now.

You're sitting up in bed. Your hair is a wild mane; much like Anna's when she wakes up.

Maybe Kai was right. You two are perfect for each other.

"Wow, and you never want me to leave you," you say teasingly, upon seeing Anna.

Anna snickers. "Shut up, and leap out the window."

"With pleasure, Your Highness," you reply, before getting up, walking to the window, opening the window, and standing on the windowsill, facing Anna.

"I was only..." Anna doesn't get to finish her sentence.

"Au revoir, my beloved," you say, before, without hesitation, you fall backward.

"No!" Anna screams, and rushes to the windowsill. Alas, you've been swallowed by the darkness of night.

You suddenly soar upward, back to her window. "Miss me?"

Anna punches you. You start laughing.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that, again," she says.

"My dearest, have you forgotten that vampires are invincible. I could leap off the highest tower in this castle, land, and I wouldn't even get scratched," you say.

"Just warn me next time," Anna replies.

You lift her up, bridal style, and then leap out the window. "As much as I don't like to cut into my schedule, I suppose that could be arranged."

Anna kisses you on the cheek, before inquiring, "Now, can it be arranged?"

"Consider it done," you reply.


	22. A Chat with Kristoff

**Chapter 22**

Kristoff sat in the stables with Sven. He was reclined on a pile of hay, and Sven was lying down. Kristoff grabbed his ukulele, and started playing a melody.

_Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think it's true?_ Kristoff sang.

"Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Every one of them is bad, except you," Kristoff sang in his Sven voice.

"Aw, thanks, buddy," Kristoff said, scratching his best friend behind the ears.

_But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right? _

"That's once again true, for all, except you," Kristoff sang for Sven.

_You got me. Let's call it a night,_ Kristoff sang.

"Good night," he said in his Sven voice.

_Don't let the frostbite bite,_ Kristoff sang.

"Impressive," you say. Kristoff gasps, and gets up. You're leaning against the side of the stable. "I didn't know you could sing."

Kristoff sighs, and leans back. He places his hat over his eyes, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I just got back from a hunt, and decided to see what you were doing," you reply.

"I got back from delivering ice," Kristoff answers.

You sit down next to him, pressing your back against the stable.

"Why do you hate me?" you ask Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

"I don't hate you," Kristoff says. He stops, for a minute. "Well, if you weren't in love with my girlfriend, we might get along, great. You seem like a cool guy/girl, Y/N. I actually like vampires."

"I never tried to steal Anna from you," you say, honestly. "If I didn't turn her, she would've died."

"Y/N?" Kristoff asks.

"Yeah?" you ask, casually.

"You need to start considering that I might be better for her, than you," says Kristoff.

"I know how dangerous the life of a vampire is. This war that we're about to go into is merely playtime for a vampire," you say. "If she wasn't in love with me, I'd be thrilled to leave and have you guys' lives go back to normal." You get up.

"She's still in love with me, you know," Kristoff says. You turn to him. "She's just to stunned by you right now, to realize it."

You nod, and leave the stables.


	23. Training Interrupted

**Chapter 23**

The sound of snarling and punching alerts you out of your pensive mood, as you walk away from the stables.

_'Anna!'_ you think, believing that it's the Duke of Weselton attacking, or one of the people he's turned.

You follow the sound, until you reach your destination.

Vitalis is standing, stiff as a board. Anna is lunging out at him, and performing attacks, such as twisting his arms from their sockets, and, from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, as if to snap it off.

Anna leaps off of your Brother, and wipes her forehead. "How was that?"

"Good," Vitalis says, reaching down, retrieving his arm, and twisting it back on. "But your opponent won't just stay still and let you rip him apart. Let's try the same attacks, but with someone who won't suspect them, and will retaliate."

He looks up at you, and spreads his arms, welcomingly. "Hey, Y/N, care to have your head ripped off?"

"Very funny, Vitalis," you reply, dryly. "But, I guess I'll need the training."

"Great," Vitalis replies. He sighs, and rubs his shoulder, right where the arm begins. "I could use a break from having my limbs torn off." He moves to the side, and watches you and Anna, with his arms crossed over his chest.

You walk over, until you're a foot away from Anna. You get in a stance.

Within a second, Anna knocks you over and has your arm twisted.

As you slowly become dismembered, you say to Anna, surprised, "Wow, how much has he taught you?"

"A lot," Anna replies, simply.

"C'mon, Y/N," Vitalis says, antagonizing you. "Defend yourself! Fight back! What kind of vampire are you?"

Okay, that's it.

You leap up, and twist around, pushing Anna away. Before she can attack again, you pin her down.

"Surrender?" you ask, playfully.

Anna growls, and clasps her right hand on your neck. Using her enhanced strength, she twists her arm, and turns you over. She pins you down.

"A warrior never surrenders in battle," Anna replies. She gives you a chaste kiss on the nose. "It's the opposing country's job to surrender."

You laugh, and retort, "It's not my country's job to surrender. Last time I checked, you were the opposing country."

"Oh, I am. Am I?" Anna inquires, laughingly. You turn the tables. Now Anna is the one being pinned down.

"Yes," you kiss her on the lips, "you are."

"Hey, lovebirds," Vitalis says, annoyed, snapping you two out of your moment, "the battlefield won't be the perfect place to proclaim your undying love."

"Au contraire, Vitalis," you reply. "The theater of war _will_ be the iconic place to declare my undying love for Anna." You release the vampire in question from her prison. "After all, we may be separated forever after this war. Never to see each other again."

"You are _not_ returning to the grave after this battle, if I can help it," Anna states, defiantly.

You laugh under your breath, and place your right hand on Anna's cheek. "You're too determined, sometimes. I could die in this fight."

Anna slaps you across the face. It doesn't hurt, but it takes you by surprise, and you give a breathless laugh.

"Quit thinking so negative. You are not going to die in this fight, and that's final," Anna declares, certain.

You sigh under your breath, allowing the subject to drop. Anna nods, deciding that she's gotten her point across. She walks away, with an air of confidence surrounding here. You smirk, slightly, and jog to catch up to her. Vitalis follows you, walking leisurely.

"Your Highness!" a voice calls for Anna.

"Yes, Gerda?" Anna asks the servant.

"You had better go back inside. I daresay that another eternal winter is about to be cast upon the insides of the castle," Gerda says. Anna nods, and begins to run at vampire speed, into Castle Arendelle.

Within a few minutes, you, Anna, and Vitalis are inside Castle Arendelle. Snowflakes are gently falling from the ceiling, and frost coats the walls. Alas, none of you are affected by the winter weather.

Anna glides swiftly to Elsa's study, and opens the door, not bothering to knock before entering.

Elsa is pacing, agitatedly.

"Elsa, we don't need another eternal winter," Anna says, making her way through the small snowstorm. Elsa turns to her sister, and the snowflakes die down, falling to the floor.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa makes the snowflakes rise up into the air, and vanish. She walks to Anna, and immediately begins checking her arms for injuries.

"What was going on out there?" Elsa asks her sister. "For a while, it sounded like you were in trouble."

"Vitalis and Y/N were giving me some battle training," Anna replies, simply. Elsa stops her search for casualties, and stares up at her little sister, shocked.

"You were _what_?" she demands.

"I told you," Anna says. "Y/N and Vitalis were helping me train for the war."

"Well, little miss defiant fledgling, I told you that I wasn't letting you kill yourself in this battle," Elsa replies. She crosses her arms, sternly, and looks at Anna. The redheaded vampire makes a noise that is halfway between an exasperated groan and a sigh.

"Neither me or Y/N are going to get killed in this battle," Anna says, sure of herself. "If anything, Vitalis, Y/N, and I will be the only people in Castle Arendelle who can fight against this army."

"Anna," Elsa says, becoming frustrated at her sister's behavior. "I can't let you fight this war."

"Yes," Anna replies, with the same tone, "you can."

And, with that, the fledgling storms out of the room. Elsa's expression becomes mildly hurt, for a second. She quickly composes herself.

"I'll go after her," you say to the queen. Elsa nods, and you bolt out of the room, after your fledgling.

"Young love," Vitalis mutters, under his breath. "It is always so dramatic."


	24. Rift

**Chapter 24**

Kristoff walks out of his quarters. He turns to walk down the hall, and is surprised to find Anna running out of Elsa's study.

"Hey, Feisty Pants," he says, amiably.

Anna stops, and doesn't turn to make eye contact with him. "Not now, Kristoff. I...I need some time to think."

Kristoff is about to make a sarcastic comment, but stops himself, and says, "Okay. If you need anything, just come to me, and I'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Anna says, softly, and is just about to zip away, when Kristoff places a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to him. "What?"

"Was it...him/her?" Kristoff asks.

"No, it wasn't Y/N," Anna replies. Kristoff looks surprised, and Anna says, "Elsa's being overprotective. She doesn't want me or Y/N fighting in this war."

Kristoff glares at the mention of you. "I can understand, and respect, her not wanting to send you onto the battlegrounds. But, Y/N is built for this kind of thing. He's/She's designed to kill things."

Anna backs away from the ice harvester. "Y/N is not a monster."

Kristoff pulls her close to him. "Anna, get your head out of the clouds. Y/N is a vampire! A coldhearted, bloodsucking killer!"

"I thought you used to like vampires," Anna says. "You'd always talk about them lurking in the shadows, and stuff."

"That was before I knew that one was lurking in the shadows, waiting to steal my girlfriend," Kristoff mutters.

"Y/N had to save me, to turn me, or I wouldn't even be standing here," Anna says, trying to talk some sense into Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

Kristoff doesn't give a verbal response; instead, he leans in and kisses Anna on the lips. Anna stiffens, not expecting this.

After a minute, Kristoff backs away. Anna punches him in the face, ensuring that she doesn't use her full strength.

"Ow!" Kristoff screams, holding the side of his face. "What?"

"You know perfectly well, 'what'," Anna replies, before disappearing.

Kristoff sees a door open by itself, and then slam shut.

After a moment of silence, you leap into the hallway, out of Elsa's study, and snarl at Kristoff, your expression murderous.


	25. Brutal Break-Up

**Chapter 25**

"What?" Kristoff asks you, in an annoyed tone.

You growl, and surge upward, clasping your hands over the man's throat, cutting of his circulation.

"_Give me a thousand reasons as to why I shouldn't rip out your throat_!" you scream, enraged. Kristoff becomes pale white. You can smell the fear in his B-negative blood. It makes to smile in satisfaction, yet, you do not release him from your grip.

"Y/N, let him go!" Anna screams in shock. She'd heard to yelling, and had dashed back inside. You freeze, and immediately drop the ice harvester. Kristoff falls to the floor, gasping for air.

You turn to Anna, breathing heavily. "I heard what happened."

"Y/N," Anna says, walking to you. "I handled him. You don't have to worry about it." She turns to Kristoff, glaring murderously.

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. "Anna, who do you love more. Me or Y/N?"

Anna stops at the question. Kristoff gently grabs her right hand, and places it over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" he inquires, incredulously. "Blood, flesh, and warmth. Everything that Y/N lacks."

Anna remains silent, not uttering a syllable. Kristoff sighs.

"Don't you understand that I offer more than him/her?" he asks, his tone seemingly desperate. Anna slides her hand out of Kristoff's grasp.

"I know this is hard for you, Kristoff," she says, "but Y/N is all I need, now. Everything that she/he lacks, I lack, as well."

Kristoff's expression is blank for a moment, before his expression morphs into that of anger and slight betrayal.

"Fine," he says, bitterly. "I see that I'm unneeded."

With that, Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer walks away, not bothering to give you or Anna a second glance.


	26. Death of a Childhood Friend

**Chapter 26**

With an angry sigh, Kristoff barges to the stables where Sven is. Sven arises from his position, lying on the floor, and gives a questioning bellow.

"Apparently, I'm nothing," Kristoff is muttering, lividly, as he grabs supplies from around the stables. He grabs a rope and a pickaxe, before throwing it into the sled. He sighs, before running a hand through his flaxen locks, and continuing to gather supplies.

Sven bellows once more.

"What, Sven?" Kristoff asks, turning to the reindeer. Sven grunts a few more times, before Kristoff says, "We're leaving. It's clear that _Her Vampiric Highness_ doesn't need us, anymore."

Sven grunts, again.

Kristoff opens the door to the stable, and Sven gets up. Kristoff grabs a harness off of the wall, and is about to put it on Sven, but the reindeer has different plans.

He bellows in protest, moving every which way he can to evade the harness. After a struggle, though, Kristoff prevails.

"What's gotten into you?" Kristoff asks, once Sven is attached to the sled. Sven gives a small grunt, and raises an eyebrow, as if to say, _'Isn't it obvious?'_

"I told you, Sven," Kristoff replies, knowing the look. "Anna has Y/N, now. She's happy without us...or, at least without me."

Sven's expression softens, and he gives a soft, questioning bellow.

"It's best that we just go," says Kristoff. He climbs into the sled, and Sven, reluctantly and regretfully, trots out of the stables.

Just as they are about to leave the castle grounds, an inhumanly fast being knocks Kristoff out of his sled. The ice harvester grunts as he makes contact with the hard ground. He looks at his attacker, and is, astonishingly, not surprised to find that his adversary is one of the Duke's bodyguards.

A agonized bellow greets Kristoff's ears.

"Sven!" Kristoff screams, and tries to get up. The guard smiles cruelly, and allows the Ice Master to rise to his feet. Kristoff is horrified at what he sees.

One of the other bodyguards has knocked Sven down, and is sucking his blood from him.

"NO!" Kristoff hollers. He gets up and runs to the vampire, trying to knock him off of Sven. Alas, he has no luck.

The light leaves Sven's eyes.

The bodyguard that drained the life out of Sven moves away. He looks up at Kristoff with the same cold, cruel, calculating smile.

Kristoff falls to his knees at the side of his childhood friend, and begins to sob.

"C'mon, Sven, wake up," he cries, pleading the reindeer to come back alive. Sven's body is becoming colder by the minute. "Please wake up. Please..." Kristoff sobs once more.

After a minute, rage—bloodthirsty rage—fills Kristoff's veins. He quits sobbing and mourning, and turns to the vampires with a murderous expression.

With his hands clenched into fists, Kristoff growls, "If it's war you want, then it is war you'll get."

Then he runs back to Castle Arendelle.

The Duke's bodyguards exchange looks, and then back into the woods outside of Arendelle to get the rest of the army.

**Author's note: I am so sorry for my long absence, but I have been writing other stories. They're on FictionPress, if you want to read and review them. On there, I'm Half-Vampyre594.**


	27. This is War

**Chapter 27**

Kristoff barges through the gates of Castle Arendelle, breathing heavily. When he enters the home of the Arendellian royal family, both you and Anna turn to him, surprised.

"We need to go to war, now," Kristoff says, immediately.

"Kristoff, what happened?" Anna inquires, sounding genuinely concerned for the man. Kristoff is surprised that, for once, Anna isn't cooing over you.

"Sven is dead," Kristoff says to the Princess of Arendelle. "One of the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards drained him of his blood, and then they disappeared. Something in me says that they will be back soon, and with lots more vampires."

Anna shoots upward onto her feet. "Y/N, send out orders for the army to assemble. We're ending them, now."

You, promptly, rise to your feet, and dash off to do as Anna commanded.

Soon, you have all of Castle Arendelle's soldiers preparing for battle. As you are suiting up for battle, Elsa walks up from behind you.

"What are you doing, Y/N?" Elsa inquires to you. You place your sword into the sheath, and then turn to the queen.

"Preparing for battle," you state, simply. "The army is about to attack."

"What?" Elsa is astonished. "Why didn't I hear about this?" she demands to you.

"Kristoff found out," you answer. "Anna had me assemble the soldiers."

"You two are going onto the warzone?" Elsa asks you.

"We've trained," you answer. "And besides, a human army alone won't end these monsters. They'll need some of their own kind to end them, even if it is just three." You're referring to you, Anna, and Vitalis.

Elsa sighs, and bows her head, knowing that she can't do anything now to stop you. She exhales once, before stating, "Just protect my sister."

You give a small smile. "Elsa, I saved her from dying of a frozen heart. I've protected her from my own kind. I love her, and would readily sacrifice myself for her."

Elsa manages a grateful smile at you. "I'm thankful that she has you, Y/N."

"Thank you, Elsa," you reply. You look at your reflection in a nearby shield, thinking about the war that is about to occur, the lives that will end, and the blood that will be shed.


	28. In Case I Lose You

**Chapter 28**

After you've suited up, you go into the hallway. Anna is waiting for you, dressed similarly.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" you ask, playfully, crossing your arms over your chest. Anna turns to you.

"Remember, I'm fighting in the war, too. You won't be completely defenseless," Anna says. You decide to tease her a little.

"I have Vitalis," you state, nonchalantly.

"Even better," Anna replies. "You'll have both, me _and _Vitalis."

Okay, that wasn't the response you were hoping for.

"Just be careful, okay?" you say, walking you her, and wrapping your arms around her. You gently rest your chin on her head. "I don't want to lose you." You close your eyes, exhale, and tighten the embrace.

Anna sighs, savoring the moment. Her head tilted, gently resting against your neck. She wraps her arms around you.

"It's alright, my love," she softly consoles your fears, and you give a small smile. "You won't lose me. I'm just scared that I could lose you."

She removes herself from your embrace, but only slightly. She, then, kisses you on the lips.

You are surprised, as it is slightly more fervent and passionate. Yet, you can't complain. You close your eyes, and practically melt into Anna's embrace. You lean against the wall.

It seems almost instinctive. You give a small, faint moan. Anna hears it, though, and laughs under her breath.

She removes herself from your embrace. You open your eyes.

"What was that for?" you ask her, curious. Usually, the kisses you two share are gentle.

"I just wanted to make sure I did that before the battle, just in case," Anna admits, sheepishly.

"In case I die on the battlefield?" you inquire, softly.

"Don't," is all Anna says to you, in return. You wrap your arms around her, and lovingly rub her back.

"Hey, just like I won't lose you, you won't lose me," you answer.

"Promise?" Anna asks you.

"I swear on the blood of Dakhanavar," you reply. You're referring to the strongest vampire god.

Anna hugs you, tightly. You return the gesture.

You're both silent for a minute, before a horn suddenly blows, outside.

It is a sound you've been dreading. A sound you never hoped to hear.

"Would you like to go on a date?" you ask Anna.

She looks up at you, confused.

"I have tickets to the theater of war," you reply, grimly.


	29. The Vampire of Arendelle

**Chapter 29**

The battlefield was a large field. All of Arendelle's soldiers, armed with swords, shields, and other weapons, gathered at one end. You and Anna were at the front. Your hands were firmly clasped together.

"I love you, Anna," you say to her.

She looks up at you, smiles softly, and gently squeezes your hand.

Soon, the sound of people advancing is heard. Within minutes, there is a huge army of bloodthirsty vampires greets your army.

The Duke of Weselton strides forward, riding on a majestic, white stallion. He dismounts the horse, and then removes one of his gloves.

What he does next is shocking.

He jabs his razor-sharp nails into the horse's flank. It whinnies in pain, and then collapses. Its blood is pooling around it.

"That," the Duke says, lethally, as he places the glove back on, "is just one of the corpses that will soon litter this battleground."

The opposing vampires begin to advance.

You release Anna's hand, and charge forward. The Arendellian army follows you.

Blindly, you lunge out at vampires, ripping their heads out, dismembering them of their arms and legs. The soldiers burn them with torches as you do so. A few soldiers are stabbing the vampires with things such as pitchforks and wooden stakes.

Vitalis is in combat with two other vampires. One lunges out at him, and he leaps upward, landing on the vampire, and then ripping off its left arm and leg. The vampire screams and howls in agony, but Vitalis promptly rips off its head, silencing its screams. He turns on the other vampire, before it can retaliate, and rips it apart, as well.

Soon, those vampires are smoldering piles of ash.

Vitalis smirks, and goes off to destroy more.

You are currently fighting a taller vampire. Sure, he has the advantage in height, but you are more swift and agile. The vampire snarls, before throwing a punch at you. You grab his wrist, and twist it roughly, counterclockwise.

The arm tears away from its socket. Vampire blood gushes out from the severe wound. The vampire begins to scream. You roughly kick him in the gut. The vampire falls, and before he can rise to his feet again, you have him pinned down.

"You..." he rasps, in his dying breath. "You were one of us. You're a vampire, and instead you help..." he gestures to Anna, Vitalis, and the soldiers, "them."

"I'm not one of you. I was _never_ one of your kind," you growl, before ripping off the vampire's head, ending his suffering.

And you're right. You're not one of them.

You are the vampire of Arendelle.


	30. Perfect Shot

**Chapter 30**

Snarling viciously, Anna rips apart two other vampires. She stops and looks around, noting all the fires blazing around her, and the potent smell of cinnamon in the air.

Who knew the smell of burning vampires could smell so good?

She scans the area, and is relieved to find you burning another pile of vampire remains.

Looking behind you, her blood runs cold.

The Duke of Weselton has a crossbow aimed at you. Although, what is inside it is not an arrow. It is a long, narrow, wooden stake.

"Y/N!" Anna cries out, and begins to run toward you.

Alas, she is too late.

Just as you rise to your feet from burning the vampires, the Duke fires the arrow unswervingly through your back...and directly into your heart.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Still, what's gonna happen to you? Only I can decide your fate. (dark laugh) Will you die? Or be saved?**


	31. Goodbye

**Chapter 31**

A sharp pain erupts in your back. Your eyes widen a little, before you crumple to the ground. You look down and notice the bloodied, pointed tip of a stake.

And it is directly where your heart would be.

"Y/N!" Anna calls out to you. You try to look around for her, but your strength is rapidly diminishing, and you fall over.

Anna bends down at your side.

"Y/N, you're gonna be alright," she whispers to you, before grasping her hands around the stake.

She yanks it out, and your blood gushes out in a river of crimson. Anna places her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't," you say, weakly. You grab her wrist, and remove her hands, which are coated in your blood.

Anna is breathing heavily, and looks at you, her expression shocked.

"Y/N..." she says.

"It's my time," you say. "There's no way you can stop the blood."

Anna just firmly places her hands on the wound, applying pressure to stop the flow of blood.

"Don't say that!" Anna says to you. "You're gonna live, Y/N."

"Goodbye, my dark angel," you whisper to Anna. You make this wheezing sound that could be a laugh, before you state. "At least now Sven will have someone to feed him carrots."

Then, the light leaves your eyes.


	32. Bring Me to Life

**Chapter 32**

You open your eyes, finding that you are in a dark abyss. You shakily rise to your feet, and look around, although the action is utterly pointless. You see nothing but darkness in every direction.

"Hello?" you call out into the void. "Is anyone there?"

Alas, nothing answers your call.

"Hello?" you ask once more.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of golden light intrudes from the darkness. You cringe, and look away, blocking the light with your hands.

"Y/N," a mystical, wisdom-filled voice says. "Come forward."

_'Dakhanavar,' _you think. _'I'm dead.'_

You begin to walk into the light.

When you come out of the light, you are in a room. It is pristine white, almost blinding; even to your highly enhanced vampire eyes.

A man with long, platinum blond hair is standing at the top of a dais on the other side of the room. He is dressed in all black. An ink stain among the white of the room.

"Come forward, Y/N," he says.

You do so, without hesitation.

Once you are on the first step leading up to the dais, you kneel/curtsy to the man.

"Hello, Father," you state, referring to Dakhanavar, the Immortal Father.

Dakhanavar places his right hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, you're immortal life isn't over."

"The wound was too deep," you reply. "Anna couldn't have stopped the bleeding, no matter what."

"Anna is grieving for you, right now," Dakhanavar says, gently. "She needs the love of her life more than ever now."

"I miss her so much," you say, "but, there's no way I can go back. I'm dead."

"Close your eyes," Dakhanavar answers your statement.

You close your eyes. Dakhanavar takes a few deep breaths.

Suddenly, you feel a sensation of being light as a feather. You're gently gliding through the air.

Then, the darkness returns.


	33. It's Just Begun

**Chapter 33**

You open your eyes, and find that Anna is gently cradling your upper body, sobbing, begging for you to wake up. Her fingers gently brush through your hair.

"Please, Y/N," she begs. "Wake up. Please, my love. Open your eyes."

You groan softly, and your eyes flutter open. Your eyes are half-lidded, as you smile softly at Anna.

"As you wish, Your Highness," you whisper. Anna gasps, and looks at you.

"Y/N?" she asks, her tone soft and filled with disbelief.

"Hey," you reply, weakly. "Is the war over?"

"Yep," Anna whispers to you, and lovingly brushes a strand of hair from your forehead.

You manage to rise up and look around, noting the ashes of the other vampire army. Vitalis has the Duke of Weselton in a vice grip.

"We've got something for you, my beloved vampire," Anna whispers into your ear, a mischievous tone in her voice.

"You're letting me end the Duke of Weasel Town?" you ask. Anna nods, before amorously kissing your forehead.

"Enjoy yourself, my darling," she says, softly, allowing a dark tone to enter her voice.

"Oh, I will, dark angel," you reply, before standing up and walking to your Brother.

"He's all yours, Y/N," Vitalis says. You promptly behead the Duke of Weselton.

Later, you and Anna are sitting together at the battlefield, watching the flames of vampires who opposed you both.

"It's over, Y/N," Anna says, her tone content.

You grasp her hand.

"Oh, no, my dark angel," you reply. "It's not over."

Your response from Anna is an intrigued expression.

"It's just begun," you whisper into her ear.


	34. Epilogue: After the Battle

**Epilogue**

A child's scream, followed by laughter, echoes throughout the halls of Castle Arendelle. You roar playfully in response.

A four-year-old boy with platinum blond hair, wearing black pants and a green shirt, is running through the halls.

"Mama! Mama!" he exclaims, running to Anna. He leaps into her arms when she turns to him.

"What is it, little monster?" she asks.

"Papa/Mommy is chasing me, and trying to suck my blood!"

"I'll handle him/her, Tyrus," Anna replies.

You and Anna had adopted little Tyrus a few months after the battle. He found out about your and Anna's vampirism, and immediately warmed up to the idea of having adoptive parents who were vampires.

Tyrus giggles, and then runs off to hide somewhere. You come around the corner a second later.

"Where's the mortal?" you playfully snarl. Tyrus' laugh alerts you of the boy's presence.

He's hiding behind a curtain.

"Found him!" you exclaim, and run to the curtain, scooping up your adopted son, and tickling him. Tyrus begins giggling loudly.

After a minute, you release him from your wrath, and kiss him on the forehead.

"Go play with Uncle Kristoff," you say. Tyrus nods, and then dashes off.

You walk to Anna, and wrap her in an embrace.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," you reply, before you kiss her, passionately.

**Author's note: Awww...little Tyrus is adorable! Thankfully, I own him. Anyway, this is the conclusion to my story. Thank you for following me on this journey. If you want me to write a certain story, tell me in a review , and I will try to write it.**

**Vampyre, out **


	35. Author's Note

**Author's note: Hey, everybody! Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but I've got a question for you all. If I get rid of all the 'Frozen' similarities, and not make it a 'unisex protagonist', should I try to send it to an agent? I don't know if I should do this, or not, and I would like the opinions of my valiant readers.**

**P.S. If I could get some votes on a poll on my profile page, that would be great.**


	36. The Future of The Vampire of Arendelle

A/N: Just wanted you guys to know that the story will be renamed "Kingdom of the Undead". In the future, if you ever come across a book called "Kingdom of the Undead", and it centers around the forbidden romance of Princess Ali, who is a vampire, and a mortal named Draven, know that it originated as "The Vampire of Arendelle". I've posted the first chapter on FictionPress, if you would like a sneak peek. If the book does well, I will delete the chapter.


End file.
